nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
T-1000
The T-1000 is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. Inititally debuting as an enemy of the Terminator, the two would become allies and tag team partners, capturing the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Appearance The Terminator has the height of a human male of slightly-above average build but is quite clearly not human- his entire body is made of liquid metal, giving him a shiny, reflective appearance from head to toe. NoDQ CAW History Season 5 T-1000 debuted in Season 5 as the Terminator's opponent on the first episode of NoDQ Eastern. However, the previous model of Terminator had little trouble dispatching the T-1000. On the following week's episode. the T-1000 teamed up with Conehead, with the intent of humiliating the Terminator by having Conehead pin him. However, the two fared no better in a duo than T-1000 had done solo, with the Terminator pinning Conehead to win the match. On episode four of NoDQ Eastern, T-1000 battled Lex Luger for a place in the NoDQ International Championship Ladder Match at Jackpot. However, T-1000 was forced to submit to Luger's Torture Rack. Season 8 The T-1000 would return in Season 8, teaming with the Terminator as the team known as the Terminators. Their first match as a team was against Mortal Kombat at The Road to Holiday Havoc 3 in a #1 Contenders match for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Their opponents in this match, Mortal Kombat, displayed superior tag team skills in the early going but a Terminator Clothesline from the Terminator knocked down both opponents and gave the Terminators the win. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, the Terminators faced Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Amid accusations of collusion between the Champions and referee Matt Benoit, the Terminators won the match via disqualification but not the Championship. At Holiday Havoc, the two teams would clash over the Championship once again. This time, the Terminators delivered a pair of simultaneous Terminator Clotheslines to their foes to pick up the win and collect the Championship. At Fan Frenzy, the Terminators would defend their Championship against the Clean Cut Clan. Despite the challengers fighting with underhanded tactics, the Champions were able to overcome the odds to retain their titles. At Deadly Sin 2007, the Terminators fought the Slashers with the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line. In spite of Freddy Krueger actually wanting Jason Voorhees to get pinned (as Jason would have lost his NoDQ Interactive Championship to whoever pinned him), the Slashers ended up winning the match when Jason pinned the Terminator. At The Road to Date With Destiny 2, the Terminators got their rematch for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Freddy Krueger did not show up for the match, forcing Jason Voorhees to defend the Championship in a Handicap Match. The Terminators had the match won but Freddy found it impossible to give up Championship gold so easily and turned up with a fire extinguisher, spraying the referee to give the Terminators the disqualification victory but not the Championship. After the match, Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten attacked the Terminators and laid them out. At The Road to Date With Destiny 7, the Terminator and T-1000 were supposedly going to have a match against one another but it turned out to be a juvenile prank by the Simpsons, with Bart and Milhouse imitating the former Champions. At Date With Destiny 2007, the Terminators were set to face the Simpsons in a tag team match but the Simpsons fled before the match could begin. The Street Fighters were sent out as substitute opponents for the Terminators but Bart and Milhouse created havoc backstage, including setting off a pyrotechnic display at the stage via the production truck, distracting the Terminators and allowing Ryu to pin T-1000 to win the match. Season 9 T-1000 competed in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. T-1000's first round opponent in the tournament was the Joker. The Joker, in usual fashion, played mindgames in the match and brought a ring bell into the ring, with T-1000 seizing it and hitting the Joker- only for the referee to see the attack and disqualify T-1000. Real World History The Terminator is the antagonist in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Created by self-aware system Skynet, the Terminators are powerful androids designed to exterminate humanity in the name of protecting Skynet and defending Earth- unfortunately, defending it from the humans that developed Skynet. The T-1000 clashes with a reprogrammed T-800 unit in the course of the film and displays terrifying resiliency, being effectively impervious to pain due to its liquid metal body. In the film, it took being melted in molten steel to defeat the T-1000. In-ring Style and Personality T-1000 is an unrelenting performer in the ring but doesn't have any real luck in singles contests. T-1000 fares a little better with a partner backing him up- his former foe the Terminator proves a worthy ally in tag team contests. The T-1000 displays practically zero personality, focusing entirely on his in-ring performance. That said, the T-1000 has still been known to show anger from time to time when frustrated by an opponent's actions. Finishing Moves *Terminator Clothesline (Lariat) *Running Diving Shoulder Block Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons